Subaru's Wish
by shinigami sakura2000
Summary: During one of their encounters, Seishiro decides to give his Subaru one thing that he has always wished for but would ask for, but for what price? Yaoi! Sei/Sub


A/N: I just recently watched X and Tokyo Babylon and am I currently reading the manga. I loved the pairing of Seishiro/Subaru so much that I just had to write something for them. I hope everyone enjoys this since it's my first time writing something for X, and really we all know what Seishiro really said to Subaru when he died, at least, I hope he said this.

Disclaimer: I don't own X even though I really wish I did, maybe then Seishiro and Subaru could have had some kind of happy ending.

Summary: During one of their encounters, Seishiro decides to give his Subaru the one thing he always wished for but would ask for, but for what price?. Yaoi! Sei/Sub

* * *

The rain beat heavily against the windows of the room. Subaru stood silently as he watched it, the smoke from his cigarette clouding the the window. It was times like this that he most strongly wished that things had turned out differently, that he wasn't completely alone. But his mind kept screaming out to him, "_You're not alone! Seishiro's still out there_." That thought alone, if possible, broke his heart even more.

He had to avenge his sister, he owed her that much. The will to find and kill Seishiro was all that he had left driving him, but was it so bad that after all the other man had done to him that he still loved him? Still held him so dear in his heart after he had taken everything from him? Subaru didn't know the answer to that as he rested his head against the glass and sighed. "No matter what I do...or how hard I try...I just can't stop thinking about him."

"Maybe that's a sign my cute Subaru."

Subaru's head whipped around instantly, sutras in hand and ready to fly. "Sei-Seishiro! What are you doing here?" The anger in his voice was just as noticeable as the surprise as he stared at the source of his current turmoil. He wasn't truly shocked or surprised that Seishiro knew where he was, even without the marks Subaru has no doubt that he would always find him no matter what.

The assassin just smiled in his sweet and charming way that at one time always made him weak, and the anger inside Subaru continued to build as he realized that it still did. "Why else would would I come here, but to see you Subaru." That one statement made Subaru drop his guard and gave the older man all the time he needed to pin Subaru against the wall. He leaned in and nuzzled the younger man's neck, "And I'm not leaving until I get what I want."

Subaru struggled violently against Seishiro. He didn't want this, his mind was screaming to him that he didn't want this. He continued to struggle and tried to push Seishiro away, but his efforts were pointless. They may have been equal when it came to their spiritual powers, but when it came to physical strength, it always seemed that Seishiro had the upper hand. "Relax."He said softly, as he nipped at his ear. "I'm not here to fight with you."

Subaru slowly stopped struggling and stared at him, the anger and hurt still evident on his face. What Seishiro had said completely confused him. What could the assassin possibly want that didn't involve inflicting him with more pain?

As if he was reading his mind, he answered with a cryptic smile. "I'm here to grant your wish." He leaned against Subaru's neck and began laying soft kisses from his chin to his shoulder and back again, his hands releasing his grip on Subaru's wrists and pulling the slim body closer.

Subaru gasped as he came in contact with Seishiro's arousal, his hands grasping at Seishiro's shoulders. "My w-wish?" He whispered as he felt a hand slide between his legs and cupped his growing arousal, stroking him at a slow pace that had Subaru panting harshly against Seishiro.

The older man grinned against his neck. "I'm here to give you the one thing you want, but will never ask for." He sped up his hand and Subaru arched into his touch, his grip on Seishiro's shoulders growing tighter. "Tonight I am all yours Subaru. Isn't that what you wanted?"

Subaru was torn between his mind and his heart. His common sense was telling him that no matter what the other man was telling him, that there was some kind motive behind what he was doing. He knew that Seishiro had no understanding of emotions like love and happiness. This had be some kind of rehearsed plan to get him to drop his guard and weaken the dragons of heaven.

His heart on the other hand wanted to desperately believe that something good could come from what happened between them. He had always wondered what it would be like if they were just regular people, what it would be like to have a normal relationship, and of course, what would it be like if Seishiro made love to him. He was finally getting the chance to find out and decided he wasn't going to waste it.

Subaru gently pushed the older man away from him and stared up at him shyly, before stepping forward and kissing him hesitantly on the lips. The kiss was soft and sweet, everything Subaru could have possibly wanted his first kiss. He felt Seishiro's strong arms wrap around him as the kiss deepened, their tongues dancing as their passion continued to build.

Later that night, when the two enemies turned lovers lie bed, content and sated, Subaru finally had a chance to ask the question that had been on his mind since the older man had appeared earlier that night. "Seishiro?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why did you do this? Don't you still want me dead?"

Seishiro's remained silent for a moment, pulling Subaru closer to him and resting the younger man's head on his chest. "I don't want to kill you. I've tried before and I didn't succeed and I don't think the result now would be any different. Besides, Subaru..." With this he leaned down whispered in to Subaru's ear. "I do love you."

Those simple words made Subaru freeze. Before everything had went to hell, that was all he had ever wanted to hear from the other man, but now that he had it he didn't know how to react.

Subaru shook his head. "You don't mean it. You could never mean it. I know that much."

Seishiro sat up and grabbed his cigarettes from the floor and lit one. "That's what I thought myself." He grinned as he continued. "But you can never be to sure of anything when the end of the world is approaching." He took a drag before he handed it to Subaru. "This may not be the only thing you wish for with all of your heart, but this is a wish I can fulfill more than once...even if you won't remember it until after I'm gone."

Subaru blinked at him in confusion, "I don't understand. Tonight isn't something I'm likely to-" Anything that Subaru was going to say was cut off after Seishiro placed two fingers on his head and rendered him unconscious with a small burst of power. He caught him and laid him back down gently and took the cigarette from his hand and placed it back between his lips as he began to get dressed.

The spell was harmless. He had used it countless times before, and the only times he could remember using it so clearly was when it had involved Subaru. _It was better like this. _ Seishiro thought as he picked up his jacket. Subaru didn't need to remember, he never needed to remember. He would have liked the younger man to know about this night, but it was out of his hands. It wasn't as if they would ever be together in the end anyway, fate made sure of that, so he decided to make sure that all Subaru could do was hate him.

As he left silently through the door, he had to spare one last glance from the sleeping man in the bed. He knew what Subaru's true wish was, and he knew what it would take for him to grant it for the younger man. _This is is the least I can do though_. He thought as he closed the door. It was for the man that would kill him one day...the one that he was supposed to love more than anything, and though he would never admit it to himself...he was beginning to believe that.


End file.
